Laufeyson
by Destruczic
Summary: Elle était là, face à lui. Elle allait être jugée par le père de tout. Mais était-ce vraiment son jugement ?


Odin, dans toute sa puissance était assis sur son trône et regardait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Brune, fine, élancée, le teint blafard et des yeux verts. Si vert. Comme les _siens_. Ceux du fils de Laufey : Loki.

Elle se tenait droite, fière et dédaigneuse. Comme son père. Elle semblait se contreficher des lourdes chaînes qui l'entravaient mais son aura était hargneuse, colérique, haineuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds ondulaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, sa tenue pourtant des plus basiques – une tenue midgardienne – la faisait paraître tellement belle, voir sexy. Mais dans toute cette puissance, ses yeux rougis montraient sa fragilité : elle avait pleurée.

Le père de tout se leva alors et frappa de son bâton le sol de marbre avant d'élever la voix de façon à ce que chacun l'entende.

« Je déclare la procès de Gunnhild Laufeyson ouvert. »

Un tressaillement léger se fit entendre lorsque le dieu avait prononcé le nom de la jeune femme mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Un vieil homme sec et au regard dur s'approcha et déroula un parchemin avant de prendre la parole.

« Gunnhild Laufeyson, fille de Loki Laufeyson, vous êtes accusée de haute trahison envers le père de tout et d'Asgard. Vous avez assassiné plusieurs soldats, libéré Fenrir, tenté de corrompre le prince héritier et êtes entrée dans la salle du Tesserac avec l'idée de le voler. »

Un mouvement furtif dans la foule attira le regard vert de la jeune fille et elle pu voir ce qui l'attendait.

« Pour tout ces crimes, nous avons décidé de votre peine et la voici : vous passerez le restant de vos jours à errer dans les tréfonds de l'univers, le plus loin possible des branche de l'arbre Yggdrasil. »

On aurait pu croire que la jeune femme serait terrorisée, qu'elle pleurerait ou s'énerverait, mais rien ne vint. Rien à part une puissance magique entourant la brune. Et puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, la jeune femme se retrouva devant Odin en une fraction de seconde, toutes ses chaînes gisant au sol, là où elle se trouvait au-paravent. C'est alors la première fois que l'assemblé entendit sa voix. Sensuellement glaciale, chaleureusement dure, moqueusement vraie.

« Vous voulez me tuer parce que je vous fait peur, comme mon père. Vous voulez m'éliminer car je ne suis pas sous votre contrôle, parce que, tout comme mes parents, je n'accepte pas ce que vous faites. »

Le silence régnait dans l'immense salle et personne n'osait bouger. La résonance de ces mots était maître de chaque être, chaque objet, chaque poussière. Gunnhild se retourna brusquement vers la foule, faisant fit de celui qui était dieu.

« Saviez vous, chers Asgardiens, que votre roi, votre chef, le père de toute chose, n'était rien d'autre qu'un imposteur, un faible et un lâche ? Non, bien sur que non. » Secouant légèrement la tête, la jeune femme offrit un sourire froid et cruel mais pourtant chaleureux et hypnotisant. « Cet être, Odin, avait tellement peur que son fils adoptif ne devienne trop fort, trop reconnu et apprécié, qu'il a osé bridé ses pouvoirs ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Oh non, loin de là. Je suppose que chacun dans cette salle se rappelle de Sygin, le seule réelle compagne de mon père. »

Un aura lourde de haine et de colère semblait s'échapper de la jeune femme. Une lueur verte l'entoura alors, faible, ténue mais pourtant aveuglante.

« Parce qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle offrait tout son être à mon père, cet homme l'a faite assassinée et fait passé ça pour un suicide. Après tout, qui aurait été étonnée de voir la compagne du dieu du mensonge se suicider ? Personne ! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils avaient un enfant ! »

La demie jotun fit demi tour et planta son regard dans celui de celui qui aurait put être son grand-père.

« Vous avez fait souffrir mon père, vous l'avez délaissé, détesté puis haïs pour ce qu'il était. Cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple de le laissé mourir dans ce temple ?! De ne pas accepter son lien avec ma mère ?! Non, pas pour vous, car vous vouliez voir le fils de votre pire ennemie souffrir ! Parce que vous êtes un être abominable qui ne comprends rien aux sentiments ! »

Le poing fin et gracile de la jeune fille alla percuter la joue du dieu. Et tout se déclencha. Les gardes voulurent s'approcher mais des représentants de la mort les en empêchèrent, des géants du feu et de glace entrèrent dans le palais avant de s'attaquer à tout ce qui portait une arme. Les nains commencèrent à détruire les piliers et les murs, les asgardiens, eux, fuyaient. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortirent, d'immenses vaisseaux apparurent dans le ciel. Conçus selon la technologie midgardienne.

« Les peuples des neufs royaumes en ont plus que mare de votre dictature. » rit la brune.

« Des neufs royaumes ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi celui des asgardiens n'est-il pas représenté ? Et celui des Elfes ? »

À peine le dieu avait-il fini que plusieurs arcs se pointèrent sur lui et une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'approcha.

« Père, tout ceci est fini. »

Thor. Son propre fils s'était rallié à cette créature !

« Gunnhild a raison. Chaque peuple à le droit à la liberté. Ils ne sont pas obligés de nous être soumis. » reprit le blond.

« Où est donc passé ton côté guerrier ?! Et tes idées de conquêtes ? Hein mon fils ? N'était-ce pas toi qui voulait régner sur chaque être de cet univers ? Si ils ne sont pas enchaînés, ces monstres se rebelleront ! » cingla Odin.

« J'ai vieillit et mûrit, j'ai comprit beaucoup de chose en voyageant. À présent je sais pourquoi nous devions nous battre. Pour tes propres envies, pour ton propre plaisir. Et je n'accepterais plus ça. Car Loki est mort pour nous, il est mort en essayant de nous prévenir. »

Plus le dieu du tonner parlait, plus sa vois augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à son père d'avoir blesser et tuer Loki. Jamais. C'est sous les yeux étonnés de toutes les personnes présentent que Thor leva son marteau et l'abaissa sur les jambes de son père.

« Plus jamais tu ne pourras marcher, plus jamais tu ne pourras te tenir droit, et à jamais, tu croupira dans nos pire prison, là où tu as laissé mon frère avant son jugement. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'une nouvelle ère commençait. Celle de la paix et de l'échange entre tous les royaumes, celle que chaque mondes appellera _l'ère de Ragnarök_.


End file.
